Death Note Shuffle
by Someone you'll never meet
Summary: I have a gift for you."
1. MelloNear

**Death Note Shuffle**

**01 Blood (My Chemical Romance)  
**  
"I have a gift for you."

The hand reached to the angle and everywhere they touched it stained red.

**02 Time to dance (Panic! At The Disco)  
**  
A smile that broke his composure, the boy who shattered him.  
(You're pulling the trigger all wrong.)

**03 The End (My Chemical Romance)  
**  
He didn't cry, because if he did he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for the biggest mistake he'd ever made. And falling in love with someone doomed to die was a mistake.

**04 The Day I left the Womb (Escape the Fate)  
**  
It would have been better if he'd never been born.  
Then he wouldn't be haunted by the smell of chocolate and gunpowder.

(Ashes, ashes, we all fall down)

**05 I Write Sins, Not tragedies (Panic! At The Disco)  
**  
The church corridor is empty but for the two boys. It's the sin that they do not ask forgiveness for. They know they're not going to heaven anyway.

(It's better to face these things with a poise and rationality.)

**06 Build a God. Then we'll talk (Panic! At The Disco)  
**  
This cesspit of a hotel had been his home for (far too long) a year. He closes his eyes and dreams of white.

(What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.)

**07 It's not a Fashion statement (It's a Deathwish) (My Chemical Romance)  
**  
He dressed in leather because it was part of his identity. Showed how dangerous he thought he was. Besides he liked the contrast.

**08 Never too Late (Nickelback)  
**  
(This world will never be what I expected.)

He was too young to know the terrible secrets of the world, too young to be corrupted by the sickness (of greed, of apathy, of despair) of humanity.  
But what else is this child-not-a-child supposed to do?

**09 Note to Self (From First to Last)**

Everything smells so acitan.

(Note to self, I miss you terribly.)

**010 The Webs We Weave (Escape the Fate)  
**  
_Tangles and snares._

They will never be free.


	2. MattMello

**Death Note Shuffle 2**

* * *

**01 Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance  
**  
_(I know that I can't make you stay)  
_  
He got left behind. He always got left behind.

**02 You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison - My Chemical Romance  
**  
This is a hell, a personal purgatory of the cruelest kind. He shouldn't have survived the gunshots. He shouldn't have survived the crash. He shouldn't have survived the justice system, dammit!

_(Not without him)_

**03 Be-headed (marathon man) – From First to Last**

Matt prays this is all a bad dream (chocolate scented, gunshot loud, blinding like the sun dancing on leather).

To bad he doesn't believe in god.

**04 Dead Body Kickball – From First to Last  
**  
Shattered, orange tinted goggles lie under the earth.

**05 We win (ha ha) – Thunderbirds are now**

(I've heard this one before)

"You'd be better off just telling us what you know son." Matt grins up at the man in the police uniform. It's empty, empty and the man flinches.

Matt never says a word.  
(We win)

**06 Chicago is so two years ago – Fall Out Boy  
**  
(My heart is on my sleeve)

Matt could read him like a book. He was running away and they both knew it, but neither mentioned anything. "So," he said slowly. "I hear Chicago is nice this time of year."  
He grins.

**07 Golden - Fall Out Boy **

(I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me)

Matt was chocking from the glitter and flash.

(A laugh.  
"You'll get used to it Mattie.")  
**  
08 Camisado – Panic! At the Disco**

(You're a regular decorated emergency)

Everything is so sterile here. He misses chocolate wrappers on the floor and leather thrown everywhere.

Matt doesn't let the nurses see him cry.  
**  
09 Afterbirth – From First to Last**

(He was born in a house of glass)

The delicateness of that body (built especially for seduction it seems.) It's amazing how much abuse it can take (and give).

**010 I don't wanna be in love – Good Charlotte**

He was beautifully terrible and oh so addicting.  
(It hurt like hell, this love stuff.)

* * *

finis

* * *

R&R Plez.


	3. MattNear

**Death Note Shuffle 3  
**

**01 Low – Kelly Clarkson  
**  
Near was perfect and it scared Matt sometimes.

(Have you ever been low?)

**02 But it's better if you do – Panic! At the Disco  
**  
There he goes again, the imperceptible smile, the hands, the body language. Matt leaves the room, praying to god that Mello wouldn't kill Near if he wasn't there to remind him of the adverse effect on his detective career.

(But he couldn't stand the way those white fingers danced.)

**03 I don't love you – My Chemical Romance**

He was shaking, shaking so bad. It terrified him, this small, harmless, innocent -- ha – figure. It horrified him the power he had over him and it hurt like hell; the thought that this opaque person was supposed to carry the world on his shoulders.  
(And it was raw pain when he knew he wouldn't be around to help him.)  
**  
04 Pictures of you – The Last Goodnight**

(This earthquake weather has got me shaking)

Matt has only one memento from Wammy's; A picture of a small white genius, taken against the rules in secret.

(Pictures of you, pictures of me, reminding us all of what we could have been.)

**05 Breath (2 am) – Anna Nalick**

Near comes shuffling through the door at 2 am in the morning, right in the middle of Matt's Hallo marathon. Matt says nothing and only pats the place beside him without taking his eyes from the screen. Near smiles (discreetly).

(He can breathe now.)

**06 Calm before the storm – Fall Out Boy**

(I just never want to know)

He is silent (and it rings in his ears like bells) and unobtrusive (all the better to peel you apart, my dear) and oh so clever, the way he stacks and creates. He screams harmless.

All Matt knows is that he can be_ damn _scary when he wants to. (Jesus, knock over_ one_ freaking tower and you were branded for life!)  
**  
07 Time to dance – Panic! At the Disco**

(1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3)

Their conversation is a dance.

**08 Minuet – From First to Last**

The taste of cigarettes overwhelms him.

**09 Saturday – Fall Out Boy**

All he can think about is the color white and gleaming silver robots. He can't wait for class to end, because the room is conspicuously albino free.  
**  
010 There's no sympathy for the dead – Envy on the Coast  
**  
The bullet bites into his skin and he's reminded of obscure creating hands and burning flat eyes and a voice like (funeral) bells.

(He's dying and he wishes it would last forever.)

**  
**


End file.
